This is Halloween
by YalenaMoon
Summary: Aylin "Holly" Halloween has been the spirit of Halloween for a very long time. In fact she's been the there for so long nobody really remembers her. When Pitch rises back to power and the man in the moon chooses her as the new guardian, she wants nothing to do with them. But what will she do when she meets the insufferable yet devilishly handsome Jack Frost?
1. The New Guardian

**Jack's P.O.V**

**I walk into North's workshop, and see Sandy, Tooth, the Easter Kangaroo, and North all arguing. Not that I could blame them. It was near the end of October and everyone was getting nervous with how close their due dates were getting. Hell even I needed to start frosting everything up soon. North had called all of us on a short notice claiming he had urgent news.**

"This better be good mate, I have lots of eggs to prepare and I don't want a repetition of last year," Bunny complained.

For once everyone secretly agreed, nobody wants to repeat last year's events with Pitch.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The bad news is Manny feels that Pitch is getting stronger, on the bright side there is going to be a new guardian."

Sandy is making signs with his sand over his head, Tooth is flying around the room excitedly, and North and Kangaroo are fighting over why there needed to be a new guardian. This was very normal in any guardian meeting. I hove over everyone and can't help but wonder who the new guardian is.  
At that moment the big crystal thingy came out of the floor, and everyone huddled around it mesmerized. Then an image came out on top of the crystal. A girl with long hair, wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top with a vest, was barefoot with ankle bracelets on both of her ankles, and holding a witches staff. Honestly she looks very pretty, but I don't recognize her.  
Everyone turns to look at North, but he looks equally confused.

"Well does anyone here know who that bloody girl is?"

Everyone just shakes their heads.

North sighs and says, "I want everyone of us to be on the look-out for the new guardian. Each of you will have a snow globe if you find her bring her over to the workshop."

Everyone nods and takes their snow globe. As I fly to the crisp Autumn air, I can't help but wonder... Who is that girl?


	2. One Day More

**Aylin's (Holly) P.O.V**

I swiftly follow a group of children as they run through the streets of Dungiven on Halloween night. Most of the time I'd go to bigger cities were Halloween was celebrated with huge parties, but this time I felt I needed some time away from the large crowds. I smile softly as I see a little girl with short blonde-brown hair wearing a princess costume stumbling behind her older brother. Her older brother didn't want to bring her along because he didn't want to be slowed down by her. Boys. He didn't even realize that having the little girl with them would actually bring them more sweets because she looked cute. I roll my eyes and follow them into an alley. Flying ahead I decide to listen in on their conversation.

"Dude why did you bring the brat along?" wined a chubby boy in a spiderman costume.

The brother rolled his eyes. "I already told you, mom forced me to bring Caitlin along."

"Brian wait for me."

I turned around and saw Caitlin tripping on the hem of her dress as she tried to reach them.

"Run for it dude!"

Immediately the boys started to run, planning to leave the little girl behind. I stopped in midair and watched them run away. When the Caitlin saw what they had done to her, she fell to the ground and started to cry. I sighed.  
Here goes nothing. I waved my witches staff above her head and a shower of colorfully rapped candy fell on top of her head. Caitlin giggled and started to run around in circles catching candy in her pumpkin bag.

"You're welcome," I say sarcastically, and turn to walk away. She can't see me. Nobody can.

"I wonder who did this?"

I wince and keep walking. She'll never know, nobody ever would.

I fly higher into the crisp night sky. This is why I love Ireland. It's cold, but it never snow, which means I never have to see you-know-who. I feel a gust of strong wind nearly knock me back to the ground.

**_What the hell? _******

I look to the east and see...

Kill me now! What the fudge is Jack Frost doing in Ireland! It doesn't snow here!

Sure enough Jack flippin' Frost is riding the wind here, leaving snow and frost in his wake. I stay put. He can't see me none of the guardians can. I hear little kids laugh as Jack smiles and waves at them. The kids that had been enjoying my holiday.

"Pompous, arrogant, idiot..."

Jack stops and stares at me wide eyed. I stare back he can't see me or hear me...right?

"You're...you're..."

He can see me!

"Damn it!"

I fly away swiftly hoping I can out-run him.

"Wait!"

I can hear him right behind me. I fly faster, until I feel a chill rising up my foot. And then I'm falling.

Jack Frost freaking froze me! When I think I'm going to hit the ground I feel two strong arms around my waist keeping me from crashing on the pavement. He slowly lowers me into an alley, so we won't be seen. He clears his throat and I ignore him, as I try to inspect the damage. He froze my legs and my staff. That means I can't walk or use my magic.

"How fudging fantastic."

"Um...hi"

I turn around sharply and give him my best glare. He just stares at me curiously with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What do you want with me Frost."

He looks taken aback by my cold tone, but just shakes his head and smirks.

"I'm here to take you to the guardians."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Does it look as if you have any choice?"

"Maybe."

He shakes his head.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're worse than me?"

I just smile back sarcastically as he turns around and throws one of North's snow globes into the air and a magic portal opens to North's workshop. Jack grabs my arm and pulls me into the portal with him.

**Authors Note!**

Me: Hi! I'm so happy at the awesome comments I've been receiving, so I've decided to personally thank all of you_****

**Jack: What you doing?******

**Me: I'm trying to write an author's note here. So anyway thank you all_ *Is interrupted by Jack poking my shoulder***

Me: What Jack?!****

**Jack: Can I say something?******

**Me: Fine *rolls eyes*******

**Jack: Favorite and comment this story, and follow Yalena. She is awesome!******

**Me: *blushes* Thanks Jack!******

**Jack: *kisses my cheek* Bye!******

**Me: *recovers from the shock* I'm going to kill you Jack! Anyways a special thanks to anyone who commented or added my story as a favorite. Bye!**

*Noise can be heard in background of me trying to kill Jack for kissing me and him swearing like a mad man everytime I hit him with his own staff. Don't worry he's not dead!*


	3. Who Am I?

**Aylin's (Holly) P.O.V**

Jack and I tumbled into North's workshop, since Jack is apparently new at the snow globe thing and messed up both of our balance. I manage to stand up, despite the ice on my feet, but fall onto the floor when Jack stumbles and trips us both. So we both fall... Jack falling on top of me.

"Can you move Frost?!"

I stare at him annoyed and he just stares back with his stunning icy blue... WAIT **_STUNNING_****?! Where did that come from!? I'm starting to think the trip here gave me some kind of brain illness.**

"Frost, I said get of me. Are you deaf!?"

Jack shakes his head and gets off me quickly. The second he's off me I try to stand up ignoring his hand.

"You know, you can't get up without my help."

"Guess what would be nice? If the ice on my feet would be **_gone_****!"**

Jack hesitates for a moment, as if deciding if he can trust me or not, and then he unfreezes me.

"Thank you," I say sarcastically and get up, brushing the frost left on my body.

We both stand there awkwardly, until I get bored and decide to look around.

"I wouldn't touch anything if I were you..."

I roll my eyes and ignore him, as I continue looking around. Then something caught my eye. There was a giant globe in the middle of the room with tiny gold dots all over it, twinkling. I slowly walk closer until I'm directly under both it and an open hole in the roof. I reach out slowly and touch one of the lights, and then I'm surrounded by a gold light. There was an image in the light, and when I look closer it's a small girl with big green eyes and curly black hair, swinging on a swing. Curious, I touch another light, and the image changes into a scrawny boy with brown eyes and glasses. Then I finally understand. Each light was a child, and if I am right, all these children are the ones that believe in the guardians.

I turn around at the sound of a door slamming and a thick russian accent rambling.

"What is the meaning of this Jack. I have important things to do and... Oh!"

Jack nods towards me and North stares at me with his mouth gaping. He quickly composes himself and smiles.

"Good job Jack, you found her!"

I roll my eyes and glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah he found me. Now tell me what you all want so I can get the hell out of here North," I growl out.

Both North's and Jack's eyes widen when they hear both the hostility in my voice and me mentioning North's name.

"How do you know my name?" North asks curiously

"Aw, I thought you would remember me after all we went through, but I guess not. Because that's all you guardians are good at right? Using and then forgetting."

"What..."

North is interrupted when a blinding light shot out from the hole in the roof and shinned in a circle in the middle of the room. I jump back, since I was in the middle of the circle. Both Jack and North come closer curiously, and then the light forms a name:

HOLLY

I glare at the name on the ground and then up at the moon. That will never be my name. Ever.

"Holly, is that your name?"

I glare at Jack and am about to respond, but North beats me to it.

"Of course it is! Man in moon has never been wrong!"

"My name is..."

"Come we must call the other guardians."

North then drags me and Jack towards some type of device which he pulls and then pushes. The second he finishes northen lights flow out in every direction.

"So Holly you where saying."

"My name isn't..."

Then I'm interrupted for the second time in about two minutes by the opening of three different portals. From now own I shall call them Snow Globe Portals. I'm a genious. Out of each portal a different guardian came out.

"What the bloody 'ell do you want North. I'm not in a good mood."

"In a bad mood indeed! Today is the worst time of the year. All those kids running around collecting and eating candy, getting horrible cavities."

My heart clenches when I see the repulsion in Tooth's face, but my sadness is soon replaced by anger.

"You said it Tooth worst holiday of the year. Lots of kids always compare my eggs with that horrible candy. It doesn't even take a long time to prepare."

I clench my fist trying to control my anger. **_Doesn't take a long time_****. How does he know? He doesn't prepare everything does he. My eyes move to Sandy to see him standing there just staring at the ground. What is wrong with him? I'm brought out of my thoughts by North's booming voice.**

"We found her," he says beaming.

Sandy begins to signal over his head.

**_You found the new guardian. _******

"What was that Sandy?"

All the guardians try to understand Sandy, but I'm at my breaking point.

"What do you mean new guardian?!"

I move quickly away from Jack and North and closer to my almost forgotten staff. The guardians focus their attention on me. They all stare at me shocked.

"You can understand Sandy?"

I roll my eyes, but can't help seeing the hopeful look in Sandy's eyes. I try my best not to wince as memories of my childhood start to over-flood my mind. I try my best to keep back my tears, and call my staff. The guardians take a step back and take on a defensive position. I grip my staff harder.

"Answer me," I growl.

"We don't want a fight Holly. We..."

"Don't call me that! That is not my name." I screech. By now tears are coming out.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny says cautiously.

"Did you think you could kidnap me and I would just agree? Just because Manny set me up to this doesn't mean I want it. What on earth makes you even **_think_**** that I want to be a guardian?"**

Bunny looked insulted.

"What do you mean? Being a guardian is a great honor, to be able to protect the children of the world. We are all like a family. We never forget..."

"**_You never forget_****? Don't you ****_dare _****tell me you never forget. You don't even know who I am do you?"**

"No I don't know who you are. What do you even do tell me. Something useless like make dew appear on flowers?"

"Actually I'm in charge of making Halloween happen. What, you didn't know I existed? Nobody does. The only reason you can even see me is because Manny showed you who I was. So you insult my holiday and forget about me completely, yet I'm the insensitive one right? I don't want to be a guardian because I don't want to lie to the children. You say you love and protect them, but do you even know their names? Do you even remember them after they pass away? How can you when you don't even remember the ones that where close to you. I remember the time you defeated Pitch. Do you remember the girl that helped you? Do you even know how she died?"

Sandy looks pained and everyone else look confused.

"What..."

I ignore Jack and continue on.

"That's why I will never be a guardian. I'd rather be ignored by everyone for the rest of eternity, than lie to the children even though they don't know I exist. My name is Aylin always has been and will be that way for ever."

Without another word I rise into the night sky and fly away as fast as I can. My tears keep blinding me as I thought of Sandy's tortured expression. I keep flying until I reach Antartica. Once there I fly into a crack in the ice walls, curl into a ball, and cry my heart out until I fell asleep.

**Authors Note!**

Me: Hi! I'm glad I got this chapter over with ^^' That was dramatic!****

**Jack: I'm still alive! ******

**Me: Yes Jack yes you are. So next chapter another character makes his appearance: Who do you think it is?******

**Jack: I know its... *Is stopped by me covering his mouth with my hand*******

**Me: So guess! ******

**Jack: *licks my hand*******

**Me: EW JACK!**


	4. Castle On A Cloud

**Aylin's (Holly's) P.O.V**

**_I sit on the roof top with my head on my knees watching Sandy weave his dreams._**

"I wish I could make dreams like that Sandy."

Sandy chuckles and looks at me.

"You are more powerful than me little one," he signals.

I huff. "What can I do? I'm only 5 winters old. I'm practically a baby."

Sandy frowns and moves closer to me.

"You are powerful." Sandy creates a castle identical to the one in my story. I gasp and touch it. The second my hand comes in contact with the sand, it molds into a fairy. I stare at him in wonder. "You created this. Your imagination is beyond anything I've ever seen before. Aylin you possess a rare gift."

I close my eyes and concentrate on the image of my little sister. Then I feel the sand slip through my fingers, and I open my eyes to see the dream make its way towards my house. I gasp and look at Sandy surprised, but he just chuckles and goes back to his post creating more dreams...****

I wake up with a start feeling the cold Antarctic wind on my face. Damn, I must have lost consciousness in mid-flight and crashed here. I feel something cold and sticky on my face, and realize I had been crying in my sleep. Wiping the tears from my eyes I scold myself for being so stupid.

"Stop it," I mumble to myself, "You shouldn't cry over the people who forgot all about you."

I stand up, my bare feet freezing from the contact with the ice. Great now I'll get frost bite. Speaking of Frost... No bad head. Bad, bad, bad head. Don't you dare go there! You are not allowed to think about Jack... and his gorgeous frosty white hair... or his smoldering icy blue eyes... or... No! Bad stupid head and stupid... sexy... GOD DAMN IT! I guess I hit my head harder than I thought when I crashed here. I might as well explore my surroundings. I look around and notice that I somehow ended up in a canyon while looking at the light pouring down from the crack in the ice. Well the only way I can get out of this is by flying. I look around for my staff and swear when I see it broken in half from the impact. I'm guessing that flying isn't going to be my way out. If I only had one of North's snow globes then I'd be able to escape. My hand instinctively goes towards my neck. My necklace is still intact. The necklace contains a very small portion of my powers in a diamond flask, which allows me to use a certain amount of minor spells. The problem is that it doesn't have enough power to help me fly or teleport me to Hallow's Eve, my hide out. But I do seem to have enough power for four spells left in the flask.  
Suddenly I feel the air shift. Something is wrong, the air doesn't feel right. I feel something move in the shadows and turn around blasting a blast of colorful lights at the shadow. The hairs on my neck stand up when I hear the spine chilling cackle that can only belong to one person...

"Pitch..."

"Ah so you seem to recognize me."

I turn around and find myself staring at Pitch Black, King of Nightmares. He was smirking at me, his eyes taking in my figure in a not-so-innocent way. I growled at him which made him redirect his attention to my eyes.

"I must say you have sertainly filled out in all of these years. How long has it been? 310?"

"What do you want Pitch?" I growl.

"My, well are you so direct. I came here so we could reach... an agreement."

"Why?"

"Why, now I need a reason to display common courtesy?"

"Yes," I say narrowing my eyes.

Pitch sighs.

"How sad it is that we now must give explanations for meeting an old friend."

"You are not my friend Pitch Black."

"Back to the agreement, I was thinking that me and you could form an alliance, if you will, to defeat the guardians."

"Why would I do that?"

Pitch smirks at me.

"Why... because they ignored you. They don't even remember your name do they?"

"T-That's not true!"

"Really?" he says amused, "because I recall certain guardians ignoring you. Did they even recognize you?"

"Shut-t-t up."

"They insulted you, your powers, and didn't even remember your name."

"Shut up," I whisper, falling on my knees.

I felt his breath on my ear.

"They are the all-mighty guardians, why should they care about a small little girl, with a big imagination."

"Shut up!"

I scream and get up from my position, blasting the light towards Pitch. The blast hits a nearby wall and the impact sends me falling to the ground. I groan in pain and see Pitch lean in front of me. He is so close I can feel his breath on my face.

"Face it. You are just like me: unknown, unappreciated. Join me."

I stare at Pitch, and then notice a small glint of red in Pitch's robe. I look down and see one of North's snow globes glinting in the sun. This is my only chance to escape. Pitch leaned in closer.

"Join me and you will never be alone again. I promise you that."

This was it. I place my hand on his chest close to the snow globe. Pitch smirks at me beliving he has won.

"Never," I scream and send a blast of energy into his chest. He falls back from the impact, and I rush towards him and grab the snow globe. Runinng towards the opposite wall I throw the snow globe in front of me while I think of my home Hallow's Eve. The snow globe creates the portal and I run through it, but not before I here Pitch's screams of rage.

****Author's Note********

**Me: HI! HI! HI! I'M BACK!****  
****Jack: *looks completely terrified* Ok who gave her skittles?! 0.0****  
****Nico: *smiling evilly* I did... ****  
****Jack: Why! ****  
****Nico: Because I can... Good luck controlling her! *runs away laughing evilly*****  
****Jack: O.O Don't you dare leave me alone with her in this state!****  
****Me: Jack, Jack, Jack! I want a pinata! :3****  
****Jack: I don't have a pinata O.o****  
****Me: Ok... ****  
****Jack: So... I guess since Yalena is right now in a sugar high, I will give you all the announcements. First the next chapter will...****  
****Me: *sneaks up behind Jack and hits him on the head with a bat*****  
****Jack: Ouch Yalena stop right now!****  
*****Sounds of a struggle can be heard in the background*****  
****Jack: *comes back with Yalena in his arms*****  
****Me: Jack I'm tired. *yawns* ****  
****Jack: I know *kisses my forehead*  
Jack: So the next chapter is going to be up on March 12. Thanks to Kate who guessed that Pitch was going to be in this chapter.  
Jack: By the way...*looks towards the window* Nico your plan backfired! :D****  
****Nico: *still hiding* GOD DAMN IT!**


	5. Coming Home

**Aylin's (Holly's) P.O.V**

I carefully pick myself off the cold pavement. Damn, this the third time in less than 12 hours in which I've landed on the ground. I check myself for bruises, and then turn around to stare at the dark narrow streets of Hallow's Eve. Hallow's Eve is an old abandoned town, from probably around 300 years ago. When I first woke up after becoming the spirit of Halloween, Man in Moon left me here. Honestly, I have no idea where I am. I don't know even what country this is! I walk through the streets littered with dirt and grime, with a scarred rat scurrying by every so often. I sigh. How ironic is it that I the spirit of CREATIVITY end up in the darkest, most ugliest of all places. After a while I reach a lonely crooked cabin near the outskirts of the town. I walk towards the door and rap the door with my knuckles. An eerie glow starts to pour out from underneath the door and from the windows. I put my mouth over the lock and whisper the password. 

_La paura è la paura stessa_

**The glowing stops and seems to recede slowly back inside. I sigh and push the door open. I bet Pitch would just ****_love_**** that phrase. The thought of Pitch brings back unwanted memories of our last conversation.**

**_because they ignored you. They don't even remember your name do they?_**

**"That's not true," I whisper. I can feel both the loneliness of the deserted house and the pain of Pitch's words bringing me close to tears. I feel exhausted. I've had too much drama for one day. I slowly climb up the stairs towards my "room". When I first got here, the room only contained a bed and a wardrobe. Now the black walls where covered in colourful drawings and sketches. There are various types of art tools scattered around everywhere. The closet contains many pairs of the same two outfits. One outfit is the one I use now, and the other is a witches dress. I walk towards the bed and see a spare staff next to it. I'm going to have to make another one latter. Without giving the action much though, I throw myself onto the bed and fall asleep.**

_**I stare at the disappointed looks on the guardians' faces. Each acussing stare makes the clenching of my heart worse and worse, but nothing can compare to the betrayed look in Sandy's eyes.**_

"I told you Sandy we couldn't trust her. You see mate, she all but betrayed us to Pitch!"

I stood there in shock I had never heard Bunny talk like this before, especially not about me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We must go defend the pole before Pitch destroys that too."

Tooth, Bunny, and North turn around and leave, but Sandy stays behind. He stares at me, his wide eyes full of sorrow and disbelief. I stare back still in shock, but then he turns to follow the others.

"Wait Sandy I didn't know! It was an accident!" I cry as tears stream down my face.

Sandy stops for a second, but then shakes his head and leaves. I sink to my knees and sob my little heart out feeling imensily guilty for the small mistake I made. Slowly my surroundings turn black and I can hear Pitch's voice all around me. 

_Because they ignored you. They don't even remember your name do they?_

**_The phrase gets louder and louder every second, until I can feel myself suffocating on air..._******

I gasp for air, as I wake up covered in sweat. Trying to relax, I count to ten and breath in and out slowly. I hate when memories of my childhood haunt me in my dreams. Suddenly I here the low meowing coming from downstairs. I go to investigate, and smile when I see my black cat Shadow sitting in front of her food bowl and looking at me with her accusing gaze. Laughing, I place food into her bowl and scratch her behind her ears. It's been a while since I've seen her, and I like the change. Now to start the challenge of making a new staff. I collect cherry wood and place it into a cauldron, and then I grab my huge spell book. I add some random items into the cauldron, and then I add some colour pencils. The colour pencils apparently are what give my staff some of it's creative powers. Everyone beware of the magic colour pencils!  
Exactly when I begin to admire my work, I hear a commotion coming from outside the cabin. I rush up stairs and see Shadow hissing at the door. Cautiously, I open the door and point my staff at the intruder, believing it to be another one of those pesky ghost, that enjoy annoying me. But even years of masking my feelings and emotions wouldn't be able to contain my surprise...Standing right in the door way was Jack Frost himself

**Author's Note!******

**Me: *crying* please forgive me for missing my due-date! My computer was being a d**k and I had no internet! :'(****  
****Jack: *hugs me* Don't worry I'm sure they will forgive you :)****  
****Me: *sniffles* Really? ^_^****  
****Jack: Yes :D****  
****Me: *jumps around and then starts dancing* YAY! :D ****  
****Jack: Ok... Make sure to leave a comment on your thoughts of this chapter.****  
****Me: And if you can feel free to check out my Percy Jackson fanfic. ****  
****Jack: Next do date will be March 31st, since Yalena has been very busy... ^^'****  
****Me: Yeah... I'm filming an internet series called My Happy Place at school, and this Sunday I will be singing in a Talent Show ^^'****  
****Jack: By the way thank you Miranda for correcting and proofreading Yalena's chappters! :)****  
****Me: Hey Jack want to play poker?****  
****Jack: Sure... O.O**


	6. At The End Of The Day

**Aylin's (Holly's) P.O.V**

I stare at Jack in complete and utter shock. How on earth did he find me?! Scratch that what is he even doing here?! I'm drawn out of my mental ravings at the sound of Jack chocking from the poisonous air sorrounding him. Moving my hand to right the poison retreats back towards the door, leaving a coughing Jack in it's wake. I slowly walk towards him until I'm in front of his shivering body. I kneel down until I'm at his level.

"Are you alright?"

Where did this concern come from?

Jack looks up at me incredulously.

"What was that?!"

I stand up from my position with a frown and turn towards the door.

"Go home Frost."

I lean in to grab the doorknob, when I suddenly feel a cold hand grab my arm and turn me around. My back hits the door with a thud, and I find myself trapped against the door by Jack. My eyes widen when I see the angry and exasperated look in his eyes.

"Listen Holly or Aylin or whatever your name is, I'm sick and tired of the way you keep brushing me of. What have I ever done to you?"

I keep staring into his eyes. Our faces so close to each other, that I am breathing the same air he is. He seems to come to this same realization that I did, since he starts to blush. Yet he still moves closer. He keeps moving until we are a breath away from each other. My heart is beating at a mile per hour. I can't help but wonder what his lips would feel like on mine. **_No stop that Aylin, stop that now!_**** Jack's eyes dart from my eyes to my lips and back up again. Suddenly he starts to lean in. Without thinking I lean in too. Our lips are brushing each others, and he starts to close his eyes, when I move out of his reach and turn my head to the side. What on earth was I thinking?! Was I about to kiss ****_Jack Frost_****?!  
Jack moves back allowing me free movement again. I stand there still leaving against the door in shock. Jack stares at me trying to catch my eye, as I try to avoid his.**

"Sorry...um...I'll just go..."

Jack turns to leave

"Wait."

Jack turns around and looks at me confused

"Why are you here?"

Jack opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. We stand there in an awkward silence. Then I hear a screeching sound coming from behind Jack. My eyes widen as I see the mangled figure running towards us. I grasp Jack's hand and pull him inside, slamming the door shut. I can hear screams and shrieks on the other side of the door. Jack stares at the door horrified, then looks at me ashen faced.

"What the hell was that?"

I turn around, since I don't have the courage to look him in the eye.

"A ghost."

I start walking towards the kitchen, trying my best to ignore Jack's following foot steps.

"What do you mean a ghost?"

I continue walking and ignore him. Jack moves around me and stands in front of me.

"Aylin, tell me."

I stare him in the eye and he stares right back.

"Fine," I sigh and lead him towards a window.

He stares at me curiously, as I open the curtain. His jaw drops as he looks out the window.

"What the-"

He gets closer and continues staring in shock. I sigh and join him at the window. We both stare out into the barren plot of land. The patch of land is completely black. The trees have died a long time ago, and the river that once ran through the land is completely dry. But I know that wasn't what attracted his attention. There were mutilated ghosts everywhere, with twisted limbs and gaping holes were there eyes to be. Most were clawing at the invisible barrier that kept them out of Hollow's Eve. Jack kept on starring, but moved back when I closed the curtain.

"Did you create those?" he whispered.

I feel anger bubbling within me, as I glare at him. I clench my teeth.

"Of course not."

His eyes flood with guilt.

"Aylin, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I turn around and stare at the draped window.

"I don't know where they came from."

"What?"

I turn around and face Jack.

"I don't know where they came from."

"How can you not know where they came from?"

I give Jack a wry smile and chuckle.

"I haven't always been the guardian of Halloween Jack. There must have been someone before I came along that created them."

"Wait, how old are you?"

Jack stares at me curiously. Should I tell him?

"Look, the only thing you need to know is that I'm younger than you are, ok?"

He opens his mouth as if he's going to protest, but then closes it.

"I came here to take you back."

My eyes widen and I bite my lip. I see Jack flinch as if he's preparing for my enraged outburst. Should I go?

"I'll go with you."

Jack's eyes widen at my response, and he just stands there. I roll my eyes.

"Move it before I change my mind."

Jack closes his mouth, and takes out a snow globe. The portal opens and we both climb into it, heading for the second time in about 24 hours to the North Pole.

*****Author's Note*****

Me: I'm so, so, so sorry for missing my due date! I've been filming the web show, writing an essay for a writing competition, and studying for so many tests that I didn't have any time to write! It's as if the world doesn't want me to write! XD  
Also my good friend Sutchi and I have decided to co-write this story, so we can include her awesome OCs, or in other words, so I can use her characters! XD****

**Sutchi: ... -.-******

**Me: ^^'... anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my lateness. Things happen and I can't control time (even though it would be completely awesome if I could...). So bye!**

P.S

This story might get a little bit dark after this point... just saying... you can blame Sutchi's and my mind for that XD


	7. For Those Wondering (Author's Note)

For those wondering... I have another account on quotev with the EXACT same name, so for those who know this fanfiction from there: it is me. So to make it clear I'm not some random person who is stealing someone's story.

Sorry if this note annoy some of you, but I just wanted to make this all clear :)

Here is the link to my page on quotev: YalenaMoon

So bye and leave a comment, favorite, whatever you like and thanks for reading my story :D


End file.
